Yoru no Tobari yo Sayōnara
Yoru no Tobari yo Sayōnara (夜のとばりよ さようなら "Veils of Night, Goodbye") is the end credit theme for Episode 5 performed by Koji Ohtawa (大多和 孝治) under the name "Velvet,Kodhy." The song was composed by Fukumoto Koushirō (福本公四郎), with lyrics written by Mildsalt. Lyrics Kanji/Kana= ピンクの魅惑 夜の蝶 寄っといで ほら 寄っといで 正体不明のお兄さん あぁ怪しいお兄さん ネオンの不夜城 無法地帯 垂れ流しったら 垂れ流し 欲望渦巻く繁華街 あぁ闇夜の繁華街 黒い影が 忍び寄る 私そもそも清純派 こんなところは似合わない 帰ろう 帰ろう 帰ろうよ でんぐり返してまた明日 甘くて危険な 伏魔殿 夜のとばりよ さようなら さ・よう・な・ら 酔いどれフラフラ 千鳥足 宵の口 まだ宵の口 カオスが行き交う交差点　 ああ　都会の交差点 悪の巣窟　すりぬけて 清く正しく美しく　 そんな暮らしが待っている 帰ろう　帰ろう　帰ろうよ ゆうやけこやけで日が暮れて 無惨で　むなしい　 絵空事 一夜の夢よ　さようなら　 さ・よう・な・ら さようなら　さようなら　 さようなら いっらっしゃいませ！ いいみせあるよ！ おひとりさまですか？ ちょっとそこのかの～じょ～！ すこしおじかんありますか？ けしてあやしいもんじゃありませんよ～！ 帰ろう　帰ろう　帰ろうよ でんぐりがえしでまた明日 Hey! 甘くて危険な　 伏魔殿 夜のとばりよ　さようなら　 夜のとばりよ　さようなら さーよーおーなーらー |-| Romaji= PINKU no miwaku yoru no chō yottoi de hora yottoi de shōtai fumei no oniisan ah ayashii oniisan NEON no fuyajō muhō chitai tare ryū shittara tarenagashi yokubō uzumaku hanka gai a~ yamiyo no hanka gai kuroi kage ga shinobiyoru watashi somosomo seijun ha konna tokoro ha niawa nai kaero u kaero u kaero u yo dengurigaeshi te mata ashita amaku te kiken na fukumaden yoru no toba ri yo sayōnara sa. yō. na. ra Yoidore FURAFURA chidoriashi yoinokuchi mada yoinokuchi KAOSU ga ikikau kousaten aa tokai no kōsaten aku no soukutsu surinuke te kiyoku tadashiku utsukushiku sonna kurashi ga matte iru kaero u kaero u kaero u yo yū yake ko yake de hi ga kure te muzan de munashii esoragoto ichiya no yume yo sayōnara sa. yō. na. ra sayōnara sayōnara sayōnara irrasshai mase! iimisearu yo! o hitori sama desu ka? chotto soko no kano ～ ji ～！ sukoshi oji kan ari masu ka? keshi te ayashii mon ja ari mase n yo ～! kaero u kaero u kaero u yo den gurigaeshidemata ashita Hey ! amaku te kiken na fukumaden yoru no toba ri yo sayōnara yoru no toba ri yo sayōnara sa ~ yō ~ na~ ra |-| English= Let us seduce you with our club hostess under pink lights. Come on in! Don't be shy! Come on in! You anonymous fellow. Ahhhh . . . you suspicious fellow! Come to this city of neon which has no laws. Feel free to soil your britches, soil them all. This city is filled with lust. Ahhhh . . . come to this busy midnight district! There's a dark shadow lurking behind somewhere. And innocent person like me Doesn't belong here. Go home! Go home! Let's go home! I rolled my butt forward and called it a day. This sweet, yet dangerous demonic palace. Now let's say goodbye to the veils of night! Good ・ bye! Got drunk, feeling dizzy, tottering my way out. It's getting dark. It's another night. I wander around the intersection of chaos. Ahhhh . . . this is the center of the cities. Unconsciously I entered the haunt of sins. I recall I'm working my way to become One of those upstanding and honorable people. Go home! Go home! Let's go home! As the afterglow shines though, another day goes by. I'm still doing meaningless business without shame. I decided to say goodby to my one-night-stand fantasy. Good ・ bye! Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye! Welcome! We have good rooms here. Are you alone? Hold on, young lady over there! Do you have a moment? I promise you don't have to do anything weird! Go home! Go home! Let's go home! I rolled my butt forward and called it a day. Hey! This sweet, yet dangerous demonic palace. Now let's say goodbye to the veils of night! Now let's say goodbye to the veils of night! Good ・ bye! Notes *Lyrics in Bold appear in the episode. *The third video depicts a live-action recreation with Tomoko's voice actress Izumi Kitta and Velvet,Kodhy. Category:Songs